Don't, Mello!
by Li Chylee
Summary: Roger mendengar suara mencurigakan dari balik kamar Near. Sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika Mello mem-bully Near, tapi kali ini sepertinya... berbeda? /"Mello, jangan lakukan ini..." Suara Near terdengar lesu, tidak dingin dan datar seperti biasanya. / Apa yang terjadi di balik pintu kamar itu?


Disclaimer: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Warning: OOC, BL hints, ficlet, sedikit bahasa non-baku. Don't like? Don't read.

A/N: Siapa yang kangen MelloNear? *ngacung* here is a lil fic for them 3 Happy reading, minna-san ^^

**Don't, Mello!**

**.**

Hari itu adalah hari yang mendung. Gumpalan awan hitam menaungi bumi, ditemani oleh embusan angin kencang dan kilatan petir. Hujan deras sepertinya akan turun sebentar lagi. Sungguh awal yang suram untuk sebuah cerita. Namun bagi Roger, pengurus Wammy's House yang tahun ini akan menginjak usia 65, hari itu merupakan hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Alasannya? Ia baru saja selesai memeriksa karya ilmiah anak-anak panti dan menemukan bahwa Near berhasil menciptakan sebuah terobosan baru di bidang robotik. Dalam karya ilmiah itu, disebutkan bahwa robot berbentuk gadis moe ala Jepang ciptaan Near dapat diprogram untuk mengerjakan berbagai tugas rumah tangga seperti memasak, mencuci pakaian, menjahit, memijiti badan yang pegal, bahkan memandikan siapa saja yang perlu dimandikan, baik itu tua, muda, pria, wanita, hewan, manusia, jin, sampai shinigami(?). Hal ini tentu saja merupakan kabar gembira bagi Roger yang sudah lama memimpikan punya _partner_ di yayasan itu, supaya dia tidak perlu melakukan semuanya sendiri layaknya seorang _forever alone_.

Keseharian Roger selama ini memang tidak jauh dari... Masak, masak sendiri, makan, makan sendiri, cuci baju sendiri, tidur pun sendiri~ aye! Hobaaa! Tariiiik mang!

Roger pun seketika menimpuk narator yang malah asyik dangdutan.

Ehem.

Berhubung karya ilmiah Near itu bisa melebihi karya Mello yang menyuguhkan ide 'ramuan perisa cokelat untuk setiap jenis makanan di dunia' dan karya Matt yang tidak jauh-jauh dari _game_ yaitu '_game_ BL paling hot untuk para fujodanshi' (keliatan banget Matt bikin karya ilmiahnya pake sistem kebut semalam), maka Roger pun berniat untuk menganugerahi gelar 'The Best Wammy's Boy' tahun ini untuk Near.

Pria tua itu pun berjalan menuju kamar Near. Di saku celananya sudah tersedia satu pak kartu domino _limited edition_ yang dipesan khusus untuk anak asuh kebanggaannya itu. Itu hanyalah salah satu hadiah dari sekian macam hadiah yang ia rencanakan untuk diberikan pada Near. Masih ada robot-robotan lengkap dengan rumah robot dan istri robotnya, _puzzle_ bergambar Gundam kesukaan Near, tiket liburan ke pulau Dewata, sampai shampo kuda ukuran 500 ml yang dipercaya bisa membuat rambut Near tetap lembut, ringan, dan halus untuk dipegang. Semuanya pasti akan membuat Near senang, kecuali tiket liburan ke Bali, karena Near bukan tipe yang senang bepergian. Apalagi kalau kulitnya yang sensitif terkena panas mentari negeri tropis, bisa-bisa ia terkena _sunburn_. Mungkin tiket liburan itu sebenarnya adalah manifestasi harapan Roger yang ingin liburan tapi tidak bisa karena harus mengurusi anak-anak panti.

Ehem. Cukup membahas soal Roger (dan curhatannya).

Sekarang Roger sudah sampai tepat di depan kamar Near, namun sebelum buku-buku jarinya dapat mengetuk pintu kayu itu, telinga Roger mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Mello, jangan lakukan ini..." Suara Near terdengar lesu, tidak dingin dan datar seperti biasanya.

"Haha, kau pikir aku akan berhenti begitu saja? Tidak akan!" Seruan bernada tinggi milik Mello pun membahana dari ruangan itu.

'Pasti Mello mem-_bully _Near lagi. Anak itu memang tidak ada kapok-kapoknya!' batin Roger geram.

"Tapi, Mello... Uhuk!" Near terbatuk.

"Bagaimana, Near? Nikmat, kan? Akui saja!"

_Deg_. Jantung Roger serasa mau copot. Tangannya yang sudah siap untuk langsung membuka kenop pintu terhenti di udara. Dialog ini... rasanya mirip dengan dialog di adegan _game_ BL buatan Matt...

"Ohok! He—hentikan, Mello—Mulut saya sudah tidak sanggup lagi..."

Roger menahan napas. Jangan bilang Mello sedang mempraktekan adegan tidak senonoh di _game_ BL itu!

"Hahahaha! Kau harus melihat wajahmu sendiri! Lucu sekali! Terima ini!"

Suara batuk-batuk yang heboh kembali terdengar. Sepertinya Near tersedak.

Roger mulai berkeringat dingin. Dalam pikirannya sudah terbayang bagaimana posisi Near dan Mello di dalam kamar itu. Calon penerima penghargaan "The Best Wammy's Boy" itu pasti tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidur, terdesak di bagian pojoknya. Sementara Mello pasti sedang menjambak rambut Near dan memaksanya untuk...

"Mello, jangan baju saya... Saya tidak punya baju yang lain..." lirihan Near kali ini membuat insting kebapakan Roger tersentil dengan dahsyatnya (lebih tepat kalau disebut insting kekakekan, deh). Ia pun mendobrak masuk dan berteriak sekuat tenaganya hingga urat-urat di leher dan pelipisnya bertonjolan.

"CUKUP!"

Dua pasang mata yang polos menatap Roger bersamaan.

Di kamar itu, terlihatlah Mello yang tengah menjejalkan cokelat batangan ke dalam mulut Near hingga pipi bocah albino itu menggembung layaknya tupai. Beberapa lelehan cokelat menetes dari sudut mulut Near ke atas piyama putih miliknya, menciptakan noda yang pasti sulit untuk dihilangkan dengan Bayklin sekalipun. Near kelihatan berantakan, dan butiran air mata terlihat di ujung matanya, tapi jelas Near seperti itu bukan karena apapun-itu-yang-Roger-pikirkan.

'_Game_ BL sialan...' rutuk Roger dalam hati. Ia membuat catatan mental untuk menghukum Matt dengan menyuruhnya membuat makalah berjudul '_Dampak Negatif Game BL bagi Perkembangan Psikologis Remaja_' sebanyak minimal 100 halaman; dan wajib ditulis tangan. Keriting keriting dah tangan bocah _gamer_ kelas paus itu! (Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya harus ditambahkan '_dan Lansia_' deh di akhir judul makalahnya. *dilempar sendal*)

"Ro-Roger!" Mello yang panik karena tertangkap basah sedang mem-_bully _Near pun memasang tampang ala maling-jemuran-kepergok-ganti-profesi-jadi-maling-ayam-tetangga(?).

"Mello, ke ruanganku. Sekarang."

"Jangan salah paham, Roger! Aku hanya ingin Near tahu kalau cokelat batangan itu nikmat kok!" Mello mencoba membela diri. Ia tidak mau simpanan cokelatnya dibumihanguskan seperti saat terakhir kali ia ketahuan mem-_bully _Near. Cokelat adalah hidupnya. _No chocolate, no life._

"Tidak usah banyak alasan. Ke ruanganku. Sekarang."

"Aku tidak bohong!" teriak Mello putus asa. "Bocah semprul ini duluan yang menghina cokelat pujaanku, Roger! Karena itu aku berinisiatif untuk mengenalkan lidahnya yang beku itu pada kelezatan tiada tara sebatang cokelat!" ujarnya, agak sedikit (baca: sangat) lebay.

"Saya tidak menghina cokelat pujaan Mello," bantah Near, suaranya parau.

"Bohong! Kau tadi bilang kalau cokelat itu sama dengan kotoran kucing kan?!" Mello mengepalkan kedua tinjunya dengan berapi-api. Rambut pirang sebahunya yang biasanya melengkung cantik seperti habis di-_blow_ sekarang kaku ke atas saking marahnya doi.

"Saya hanya ingin bertanya arti peribahasa 'kalau sedang jatuh cinta, tai kucing pun berasa cokelat' yang saya dengar dari saluran TV internasional, tepatnya dari sebuah sinetron di negara bernama Indonesia, Roger."

_Krik krik. Krik krik._

"Kau menonton sinetron, Near? Sinetron Indonesia pula?" Roger bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. Ia sudah sering mendengar komentar-komentar sumbang yang terarah pada sinetron salah satu negara anggota ASEAN itu. Mulai dari akting pemainnya, plot ceritanya, siluman-silumannya, naga-nagaannya, sampai sekarang yang sedang ngetren adalah hewan-hewanannya. Wajar saja kalau ia tak menyangka Near mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menonton sinetron.

"Ah... Saya butuh referensi untuk jurnal ilmiah saya, Roger. Jarang-jarang ada jurnal ilmiah yang mengangkat masalah sinetron, kan?" Near menjawab kalem. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali pada kepribadian aslinya.

"Awas saja, Near, jurnal ilmiahku pasti lebih berbobot daripada punyamu!" Mello tiba-tiba menyembur. _Inferior complex_-nya kumat.

"Sudah, sudah. Pokoknya apapun alasannya, kau tidak boleh menjejalkan cokelat atau makanan apapun secara paksa pada mulut orang lain. Itu sangat berbahaya, Mello. Beruntung tadi cokelat itu hanya membuat Near tersedak, tidak sampai menutup jalur napasnya yang bisa berakibat fatal," Roger menasihati dengan tajam.

"Membunuh orang dengan cokelat... Sungguh pembunuhan yang manis, dalam arti sebenarnya..." Mello malah melamun sambil menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya, _excited_. (lho?)

"Mello!" Roger menjitak kepala pirang itu dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh. Kalau tidak ingat kalau Mello adalah calon penerus L yang potensial, Roger pasti sudah mengirimnya ke psikiater sejak dulu.

Near yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya memasang tampang datar sembari membersihkan bagian kulitnya yang dikotori lelehan cokelat dengan lengan piyamanya.

"Oh iya, Near. Sebelum aku lupa, ini hadiah untukmu." Roger mengeluarkan satu pak kartu domino itu dari dalam sakunya. Near menerimanya dengan senyum berukuran mikro yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Curang! Kenapa Near mendapat hadiah?!" Mello menyela tak terima.

"Karena, bocah pirangku yang manis dan tidak nakal," Roger menyahut dengan nada sarkastis, "Near berhasil mendapatkan gelar 'The Best Wammy's Boy' tahun ini. Karyanya sungguh luar biasa dan bisa membawa perubahan besar bagi umat manusia."

"Karyaku juga bisa membawa perubahan besar bagi umat manusia! Bayangkan kalau makanan apapun mempunyai cita rasa seperti cokelat! Semua orang akan bahagia tanpa harus takut gemuk! Terong rasa cokelat, tomat rasa cokelat, wortel rasa cokelat, semuanya rasa cokelat! Itu namanya surga dunia!"

"Kau harus mencoba membuat sesuatu yang bukan hanya menguntungkan bagi dirimu sendiri, Mello. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau terong, tomat dan wortel adalah makanan yang sangat kau benci."

"Ukh... sebenarnya aku benci _semua _sayuran..." gumam Mello kesal.

"Makanlah sayuran yang banyak, siapa tahu kau bisa melampaui Near tahun depan, atau bahkan mungkin bulan depan," Roger menepuk-nepuk pundak Mello.

"Ogah! Tidak ada hubungannya antara makan sayur dengan mengalahkan Near!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya juga antara mem-_bully _Near dengan mengalahkannya," Roger membalas. "Ayo, ke ruanganku sekarang juga. Siapkan kupingmu baik-baik, usahakan jangan sampai copot sebelum aku selesai menasehatimu." Roger pun menggeret Mello keluar dari kamar Near. Tapi sebelum Mello benar-benar keluar, Near memanggilnya. Mello menoleh dengan tampang garang.

"Apa?!" ujarnya ketus.

"Terima kasih untuk cokelatnya, Mello."

"..."

"Cokelatnya enak, sayang saya tidak bisa merasai kotoran kucing untuk membandingkan apakah rasa keduanya memang sama jika sedang jatuh cinta, seperti kata peribahasa itu."

"...Sudah kubilang jangan samakan cokelatku yang berharga dengan kotoran kucing..." Mello menggeram berbahaya.

Near mengulas senyumannya yang hanya mampu terdeteksi oleh mata tajam Mello.

"Lain kali tawarkanlah cokelat Mello dengan cara yang lebih beradab. Saya tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskannya."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"MENAWARKAN COKELAT PADAMU? MIMPI!" Mello pun membanting pintu kamar Near dan dengan bersungut-sungut berjalan mendahului Roger. Roger hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua putera terbaik Wammy's House itu.

'Masa muda memang menyenangkan. Penuh dengan gelora.'

Begitulah pikir Roger yang kemudian mengangkat bahu dan melangkah cepat untuk menyusul Mello sebelum bocah pirang itu sempat kabur. Roger memutuskan, mungkin tiket liburan ke Bali memang itu lebih baik dia gunakan sendiri, sebelum tingkah Mello dan Near memberinya serangan jantung betulan.

**~FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus**

"Jadi, apa hukumanmu kali ini, Mells?"

"Jangan tanya."

"Aku ingin tahu apa hukumanmu."

"Mengganti struktur kalimatmu menjadi kalimat berita tidak berarti kau tidak bertanya. Sudah kubilang jangan tanya."

"Mells."

"..."

"Plis?"

"Bali..."

"Huh?"

"Aku disuruh liburan berdua ke Bali untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan BOCAH SEMPRUL ITU!" Mello tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hmph, bagus kan? Kau jadi tidak usah mencari alasan lagi hanya untuk menganggunya."

"...Matt, kau mau pilih tangan kanan atau tangan kiri?"

"?"

"Kanan kuburan, kiri juga kuburan."

"...Aku baru ingat aku harus mengerjakan jurnal ilmiahku. Sampai jumpa, Mells!" Matt ngibrit. Mello melempari bocah ber-_goggle_ itu dengan barang terdekat yang bisa diraihnya dengan sepenuh jiwa.

Sementara itu, Roger cekikikan sendiri di ruangannya, membayangkan liburan 'penuh gelora masa muda' yang akan dilalui Mello dan Near. Oh, ternyata ia memang lebih mementingkan hubungan harmonis antara anak-anak asuhnya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Awww, _how sweet_. *kirim pelukan jarak jauh untuk Roger*

.

.

.

**Give me some reviews, if you don't mind :D**


End file.
